Thank You Megan! not real title
by OnceUponAWritersMind
Summary: Harry and Ginny's cousin Megan have a little talk about love. Will harry and Ginny get back together? read and find out!The real title is 'A good piece of knowledge, and an even better piece of advice' Hope you like! reviews Cheesey Cheesey.


**A/N: Hey! This is my story 'A good Piece of Knowledge and an Even Better Piece of Advice'. Long title I know but it'll make sense after you read the story.**

"Megan isn't that Harry Potter?" Megan Weasley's head whipped around to see a raven haired, emerald eyed man sitting at a table all by himself.

"Yeah it is. Did you hear that he and Cousin Ginny are an 'item'?" Megan asked her cousins Samantha, Mari, and Tanya.

"NO WAY! Why would he date Ginny?" Tanya practically yelled whilst keeping her voice in a whisper.

"Ginny's beautiful, Tanya. I think somebody's got a Green Monster on her back called Mr. Jealousy." Samantha said.

"Yeah Tanya. I mean Ginny has so many wonderful qualities. What guy wouldn't want to date her?"

"Oh well Megan, I bet you couldn't get Harry to dance with you!" Tanya's facial expression showed Megan that she was not going to let her win this row.

"I will NOT ask Harry to dace!"

"Why Megan? Think Harry wont take pity on you 'cause you're handicapped!" Megan had forearm crutches, because she was born with leg problems and couldn't walk on her own.

"He's Ginny's boyfriend! And for your information I WILL go talk to him but I WILL NOT ask him to dance!!!" Megan began to hobble over to Harry.

"Hi, umm… Are you _really_ Harry Potter?"

Harry's head snapped up to find a beautiful redhead whom resembled Ginny, his ex-girlfriend. "Uhh…Yeah I am. And you are?" he said as he gestured to the empty seat next to him.

"Oh sorry. I'm Megan Weasley. Ginny's cousin. And me and my cousins Mari, Samantha, and Tanya were—err—wondering if it was true you and Ginny are and 'item'."

"Oh. Umm Ginny and I _were_ together—"

"You mean Ginny broke-up with you? She is sooo stubborn! I mean she can't even keep a great man!"

"Oh no! _I _broke up with _Ginny_—"

"WHAT! Just because Ginny isn't rich, famous, or saved the world lately you—"

"Listen I love Ginny, and I only broke up with her to keep her safe!"

"Safe! Safe from what? The Dark Lord?"

"YES!"

"Harry I just met you and already you are thicker than Ronald! Harry, what is Voldemort's greatest weakness?"

"Love." He said still clueless.

"Correct. Love. And if you love Ginny and Ginny loves you too, you shouldn't be pushing her away, you should be getting closer to her! Plus you'll be protecting her and making yourself happy. AND she'll be protecting you making herself happy!"

"Megan, you're right. I mean you're brilliant. Hermione my know-it-all best friend didn't even think of that!"

"Harry I may be handicap but I'm not dumb!" Harry stood up and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Megan!"

"Now go find Ginny and tell her you want her back!"

"Thanks Megan!" Harry said as he ran off to find Ginny.

He found her by the punch bowl. "Gin! I have to talk to you…Privately." He pleaded.

"Ok Harry lets go over to the big oak tree, there's no one over there." Harry took her hand and swiftly walked through the crowd. When they got to the tree they sat on the ground.

"Ginny I broke up with you to keep you safe right?"

"Yes Harry." She said sounding a tid-bit annoyed

"And I was just sitting over at a table by myself and your cousin Megan came up and we started talking and then she told me that I shouldn't be pushing you away I should be bringing you closer. Our love for each other will protect the both of us!"

"Harry, what are you saying?"

He took a deep breath. "I'm saying that I love you, Gin. And was wondering if you would be my girlfriend… again?"

"OF COURSE HARRY!" She practically leaped into his lap covering his face in feverish kisses murmuring yes, yes, yes.

When they broke apart she said. "remind me to thank Megan later!" they got up and began to walk back to the reception, when she stopped him and said "Oh and Harry, I love you too." With that he pulled her into a loving kiss.

**A/N: That's it! Hope you liked please review.**

**Hearts & Kisses**

**Kascity**


End file.
